A Fresh Start Harry Potter
by Two80
Summary: Harry and Alex are both the most powerful wizards since Merlin join them in their years at Hogwarts and watch them face Lord Voldemort with his followers!. There will be Ocs in this so just remember I don;t own anything except mt Ocs. The rating will go up to T some where in the story.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok this is My first Harry potter Fanfic ever so don't expect this to be good.**

**Anyway if I mention a game in this it is probably real besides the magical games.**

A Fresh Start

Okay I'm Alex. No not Alex Rider just Alex. I've been through like …. Seven foster homes I think? No idea. Well anyways I'm in a car with Mr. Pines driving to a new foster home. "Hey, Mr. Pines? Where are we going?" "We're going to the Carrick's House you don't know them." That's a surprise actually not really, I thought. Hopefully not like all the other homes. Finally we pulled into a driveway. Mr. Pines knocked a short woman with long blond hair answered the door. "Oh do come in you must be Mr. Pines and Alex," she said smiling kindly at me. 'You must be tired Alex I'll show you to your room, your father is talking down stairs with Mr. Pines." I walked into my room and collapsed on my bed. "Thanks Mom," I said. "Good night Alex," she said then switched off the light.

The next morning….

"Alex! Wake up this instant or you'll be late for school!" I jumped out of bed. Coming! I yelled I sprinted down the hall at top speed grabbed the cereal box and dump some corn flakes into a bowl then quickly poured milk into it. "Where's Dad?" I asked. "Your father left for work 5 minutes ago," she said. "Now run along to school run down to the corner turn left then cross the road." "Now be careful and have a nice day." I grabbed my backpack and ran to school. Once I was at school I went to the principal's office then got my locker combination, schedule and books. Once the bell rang I raced to math class. The teacher walked into class just as I sat down. "Class this is Alex, he said, Alex take a seat at the back please."

During class a note was thrown at me I slowly unfolded the note and read it, meet me at the closest table to the exit of the cafeteria. What the heck is going on? I thought.

At lunch….

I sat down at a table an adult dressed in black walked in and sat down at my table. He said "meet me at 4:00 on the corner of your street". Then he got up and left. Suddenly I sensed someone opposite me. I didn't look up. I was expecting a bully. "Can I sit here?" A voice asked. "Sure," I said. I looked up, a pretty blond girl smiled at me. "Hi I'm Jenny," she said introducing herself. "Alex," I said. We chatted for a bit then the bell rang. "Okay, she said, time to go." "Coming? I asked." She got up and we walked out of the cafeteria. "Are you doing history next?" She asked. Yeah I am, why? I said. Same as me let's go! She said.

4:00

Where is whoever is supposed to be here? I thought. Ooh nice limo. What is going on is this a coincidence? A limo then a motorbike I think this is definitely not a coincidence. "Hey let go of me!" I yell. The guy on the motorbike smirked. "Going at this speed?" "Do you really want me to drop you?" "Wait don't answer that," he said. "Do I know you?" I asked. "Great my favorite student doesn't remember me!" He fumed. We pulled into a driveway he jumped off then ripped his helmet off. "Mr. Dawson? I gasped, but but but…" "But what, he said, surprised?" "Oh wait does everyone think I really moved to England?" I just nodded speechlessly. "I just need some time to disappear for a bit," he said. Well now I am Mr. Carrick, (false name) and your dad. Now let's go inside and talk to your mother.

Saturday morning…..

I woke up with the sun coming through the window. I walked down the hall for breakfast. I grabbed the cereal and dumb some in my bowl then poured milk into it. I quickly finished my cereal and left a note saying that I went for a walk. I bumped into dad out on the porch reading the daily paper. Morning, he said. "Morning," I mumbled. "Hey, where you going?" He asked. "Just for a walk," I said. "Where?" He asked. "The park, I replied." "Ok, let's go," he yelled over his shoulder breaking into a run. I just stood there in shock, then smiled and ran after him. We got to the park five minutes later. Dad walked right into a clump of bushes and disappeared. I shrugged then walked into the bushes, suddenly I was underground. A barrage of tennis balls fired at me. I ducked some hit me and others went sailing over my head.

I looked up to find my dad throwing tennis balls at me. "Come on, he called, don't just stand there dodge the tennis balls." "Why does this have to happen to me? I grumbled under my breath." I dodged tennis balls for about 20 minutes before dad finally stopped. "Whew! I said, did you have to do that?" "Yup, it's part of your training," he said. "Training, I said, what training?" He sighed, "Look at this". "Accio wand." A stick flew into dads hand" "Okay, Alex this isn't happening this isn't happening", I said panicking. "Yes, it is happening," Dad said. "No, no, no, this is so not happening!" I yelled then suddenly I turned around and ran. I ran all the way home. I stopped.

2 minutes later...

"Hi Mom I'm home" I yelled. Mom came out of the kitchen looking flustered. "I wasn't expecting you for another five minutes," she said. "Well it's hard to be back in five minutes when you're running" "Well then where is your father?" She asked. "Probably walking up the driveway," I replied. "Phew you're getting fast! Dad panted. I just smirked, "Hey, mom where is the shopping list?" I asked "On the counter, why?" She asked. "Hmm, I answer distractedly, "huh? Oh be right back."


	2. AN

**Just so you know this time Alex is 11 and will be getting his letter soon.**


	3. Chapter 2

Previously

"Well then where is your father? She asked.

"Probably walking up the driveway," I replied.

"Phew you're getting fast!" Dad panted.

I just smirked, "getting fast?" I'm just getting started. "Hey, mom where is the shopping list?" I asked

"On the counter, why?" She asked.

"Hmm, I answer distractedly, "huh? Oh be right back."

I rushed down to the supermarket with my superspeed grabbed everything in a trolley and rushed around back and forth then stopped at the counter I paid for everything and rushed home exactly 8 minutes later then when I had left. Plus I did all of it without breaking sweat. Mom looked so surprised when I suddenly appeared with everything. I smiled and said, "I even got Ice cream for dessert tonight" I said grinning,

"How much did that cost?" she asked.

"89 dollars in all," I said cheerfully, "probably about 1/3 of my earnings from the jobs I did over the last 5-6 years." "Now what's for lunch?" I said.

Now…..

"Hey, dad can you pass the ham please? I asked, Thanks." I grabbed the ham and continued eating.

After lunch I walked upstairs to my room and shut the door. You know I'm really starting to enjoy myself I thought. I grabbed my phone and read the messages, "Hey how r u doing with your new parents?" it said, I quickly text back saying that I was fine and doing well. I lay back down and wondered what to do. I started to unpack my stuff. I put my laptop on the desk and started putting my other stuff in the closet.

Once I was done I started working on my homework. Half way through my home work my phone rang. "Hello?" I said.

"Hi Alex its Jenny," she said.

"Hi Jenny what's up?" I asked.

"Can I come over and work on my homework?"

"Sure, noisy over at your place?" I said. "Yes," she sighed. "Let me guess, younger siblings?" I asked.

"Yes," She sighed again.

"Okay come on over, its number 3 Fern Ave." I said.

"Okay thanks Alex," she said.

"No problem," I replied. Then I hung up. "Hey Mom Jenny's coming over," I yelled down the stairs.

"Who's Jenny?" she called.

"One of my classmates," I yelled back.

"Jenny White?" she asked. "Yeah, she is why?" I asked.

"Her father works where Dad works." She said.

"Oookkkkaaayyy," I said. Then the bell rang I ran to get the door.

"Hi," she said smiling.

"Hi, come on in," I said ushering her in. She set her homework down on the table next to mine. Over the next two hours we worked through our homework. By the time we stopped it was 3:45.

Suddenly her phone rang. "Hello? Oh, okay okay bye," she said. "Sorry I gotta go."

"Okay I'll see you on Monday then," I said.

"Bye, see you soon," she called. I walked inside and got on my laptop the started playing bloons tower defense 5 and quickly added some dartling guns.

Two hours, 60 levels and two plasma vision super monkeys later…

"Dinner!" Mom yelled up the stairs.

"Ok I'm coming," I yelled. I ran down the stairs and grabbed a plate.

"Alex?"

"Mmhhmm?"

"Well we're inviting the Whites over for dinner," Mom said.

"What! Are you joking?" I spluttered.

Dad looked up, "We're not joking Alex."

"But now, seriously?" I asked. "Not now next week." Dad said.

I relaxed in my chair, "Okay that works," I said.

"Now how about you get to your homework." Mom said.

"Mom I finished my homework with Jenny ages ago," I protested.

"Okay okay, but don't slack in your classes okay?" she asked.

"Mom I'm doing fine in my classes," I groaned. I walked upstairs and into bed. "Man this is crazy," I grumbled, "How come I have to have the problems?" Suddenly my phone rang, "What is it now," I grumbled, "Hello? Oh hi man how's it going?"

"Eh I'm fine,"

"Yeah right like I'm going to believe that, what's wrong Harry?" I asked.

"I said I'M FINE," Harry bellowed.

"Okay okay, JUST MAKING SURE YOU'RE FINE," I bellowed back.

"FREAK KEEP YOUR VOICE DOWN!"

I heard in the background. "YES UNCLE VERNON," He yelled. "Okay where were we?" He asked.

"Right in the middle of a shouting match Potter," I said trying to keep a straight face and not laugh.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU IT'S NOT FUNNY!" He exploded.

"Ha ha ha ha you actually fell for it," I said laughing then I fell of my bed.

"Humph very funny Dawson very funny," Harry grumbled.

"Yeah because my dad's Sirius," I said going off into peals of laughter, "Anyway you're supposed fun not serious."

"No I'm supposed to be serious I live in a abusive family remember," He snapped, "Yeah yeah yeah laugh it off Alex laugh it off," He said dangerously.

"Okay I'm sorry happy now?" I asked

"Yeah I'm really sorry Alex so anyway when can I see you?"

I'll check with dad, hey do you know where your uncle works and what he does?" I asked.

"Yeah why?" Harry answered.

"Vernon Dursley correct Harry?

"Yes, how did you know," Harry asked surprised.

I think I found you a way out Harry," I'll see you very soon," I said, "Bye,"

Then I fell asleep.

The next morning…

"Alex! Wake up we're going to church!"

"Huh? Wassa time?" I looked at the clock, "Eh to early," I said and rolled over. Then suddenly a bucket of water was dumped in my face.

"Wake up sleepy head," a cheerful voice said.

"Okay okay, I'm up," I grumbled, "Hey who are you?"

"Your little sister," came the reply.

I froze, "Little sister?"

Mom walked into the room, "Yes she just got back from her cousins house last night."

"How come you didn't tell me?"

"You never asked," She replied, "Now get dressed we're going."

"Fine, fine," I grumbled. Using superspeed I jumped into my clothes. "Tada," I said smiling. My sister's jaw dropped, then she fainted. "Wow what happened to her?" I asked.

"She just passed out with shock," dad said, "She just found out that she can make force fields and can disappear."

"Okey, dokey, lokey," She said bouncing up, "Let's go!" I almost fell over in shock.

Dad just walked out of the room calmly, "Well are you coming or not?" he called over his shoulder. I walked out as calmly as possible then ran right out the door and yelled "Meet you at church!" I got to church in around 2-3 minutes and sat down. My family walked in five minutes later.

**A/N **

**Ok just so you guys know the game Alex was playing is real so if you want to play it type in ninja kiwi BTD5**


	4. Chapter 3

**A Fresh Start Harry Potter**

**Ok I just found a great idea to get Harry away from the Dursleys and just to tell you guys I don't really have any plans for the future so I just do this off the top of my head as for the houses being picked You can choose by reviewing me with what house you want Harry and Alex in. Just remember you have the power of the sorting hat.**

Chapter 3

After Church…

"Dad? Dad? DAD? I yelled.

"Huh? Sorry Alex I was just thinking," he said.

"Um do you have an appointment with a Vernon Dursley?" I asked

"Yes how did you know?" He asked very surprised.

"It's called Magic Mister Black," I said "Sirius Black, am I right? A convict in hiding?"

"But but but ," he spluttered. "How…?"

"It's called a Magical Newspaper." I replied

"We are going to see Dursley very soon and I am going with you Dad so let's go,"

Half an hour later…

"Hello Mr Dursley I am here for my appointment, I have brought my son along so he could talk with other children his age." "Ah Mr Dawson come right in," he said, "Dudley we have a guest!"

"Coming Dad!" I heard a voice call. I heard a thump on the cupboard door.

"Alex is that you?!" came a voice I was so familiar with.

"Harry?! Are you in there?" I asked. Vernon went purple but stayed silent and continued talking with my Dad.

"Yes, I am in here!" He yelled. Dudley came down or more correctly a whale came down the stairs.

I started to fume, "Open the door please," I said with gritted teeth. Dudley looked very scared and silently opened the door. Harry walked out looking mildly scared and almost walked straight into me.

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes," Harry grinned as we hugged.

"You don't look much better," I said grinning as well as I examined him then I frowned, "Shirt off now," I ordered. Harry silently pulled it of grimacing in pain when I poke his ribs. "Dad," I yelled looking terrified, "You have to see this!" My dad came running and saw that Harry had broken ribs and wrist.

"Dursley! You're fired!" Dad thundered, "We're going to the hospital now! No buts son we're going."

We rushed out of the house as fast as we could and drove as fast as we could to the nearest hospital.

Two hours later…..

I and Dad walked into a room Harry had his wrist and ribs bandaged. "He passed out when we bandaged him." The doctor said, "Apparently he has been damaged many times and has a wrist that has not completely healed as well where did you find him?

"We found him at his uncle's house in a cupboard under the stairs," I said angrily, "If Vernon Dursley ever puts a hand on Harry he is in for a fight." The doctor's eyes widened.

"Then he'll come home with you then, here is some anti-flame it will help heal the ribs and wrist," the doctor said handing us the x-rays, "He has three broken ribs a fractured arm and a sprained wrist, so it will take at least a month or two to heal."

Harry woke up shortly after and we left in silence. We took Harry up to the spare room and he fell asleep. My little sister Cassandra came in with my Mum and my Mum smiled sadly "That's probably the best sleep he's ever had."

"Yeah probably Mum," I agreed.

Cassandra blushed and said "I think he's cute,"

"Hey," I protested "I don't need to see my sister and my best mate snogging,"

"Alex! Leave it."

"Yes Mum."

The next day….

I woke up and threw a tennis ball at Harry's head. "Oi what was that for?" he grumbled.

"That was for getting my little sister…," I trailed off.

"My little sister what?"

"Never mind," I said as knife whipped right past my face and my sister just smirked.

But I just smiled back gently and shot her a look saying sorry. Then I grinned and said "expect wake up calls from now on," I said grinning. Harry looked terrified until I just burst into laughter

"But not until you're fully healed," my sister finished.

Harry just grumbled and said, "Don't ever do that again."

I just looked mortified and said "Do it again? Oh mighty one also known as the boy-who-lived we wouldn't think of it!"

"At least not yet," said Cassandra.

"At least the 12th of May," I said grinning.

"But not before!" she finished. Harry just replied by punching me in the face and bowing to Cassandra.

"Oi what was that for?" I asked grumpily.

"That my friend is for annoying me," Harry replied. Then Harry leaned over and kissed Cassandra on the cheek. "That is for being very entertaining and a good friend," Harry smiled. Cassandra blushed and walked out of the room.

"Great just great," I muttered, "Now she's going to get her hopes up and maybe start flirting."

"What was that?" Harry asked.

"Nothing… OI blasted owl!" I yelled, "Wait a second owl?" I opened the seal on the envelope.

Dear Mr Black

We are delighted to inform you that you are invited to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We hope you will send us an owl before July 31st

Year One students will require

3 sets of Year one robes (Black)

One pointed hat (Black)

One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

One winter cloak (Black with silver fastenings)

Course books

All students should have a copy of the following

The Standard Book of Spells by Miranda Goshawk

The History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emetic Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

Other Equipment

Wand cauldron (Pewter size 2 set)

Glass or Crystal phials

Telescope set

Brass scales

Students may also bring an owl, a cat or a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED BROOMSTICKS.

Professor McGonagall

Transfiguration Professor

Head of Gryffindor

Deputy Headmistress

"Ok? Did I just read what I think I did Harry?" I asked with my hands shaking.

"You just read an invitation to Hogwarts then yes," Harry replied taking it in his stride.

"DAD! I just got my letter," I yelled jumping up and down on my bed.

Suddenly I heard two voices; one yelled "You got your letter! Already?" and the other "Dad I got my letter!" and started squealing.

I just shook my head and sighed. "Boy am I in for a long day."

August 29th Diagon Alley…

"Okay Alex time to floo to the Leaky Cauldron and see Tom!" Dad yelled.

I and Harry rushed down the stairs and to the front of the fire place standing at attention. I grabbed some floo powder and shouted "Diagon Alley." I walked straight out of a fire place and laughed while choking out "Ha, I didn't fall Harry but you did," and cracked up all over again suddenly I was held upside down by my left ankle. Harry was holding his hand up then dad walked through the fire place and almost got caught by the crossfire of spells coming out of our fingertips. Suddenly we couldn't move. "Come on dad a full body bind," I groaned "not again!" Tom just was standing very still and goggled at us.

An old man wearing purple robes suddenly appeared with a crack. "You two children are the most powerful wizards since Merlin himself!" He said, "I think you two should go down to Gringotts and get some money but don't buy anything needed for first years, buy everything needed for second year and first year." "Yes you may join the Quidditch team if you can finish the first year exams halfway through the school year."

* * *

**You are very lucky to have this chapter because I happen to typing while I'm sick.**

**Please make a sick person happy and read and Review Please?**

**Yes I am very evil and put in a cliffie well not really a cliffie but any way BFN (Bye for now)**

**PEACE!**


	5. Chapter 4

**A Fresh Start Harry potter**

**Okay let me present…**

**Harry: Get on with it.**

**Me: *glares* don't rush me.**

**Alex: *Yawns* Yeah okay can we start the story?**

**Me: Cassie? Can you do the disclaimer?**

**Cassandra: Maybe.**

**Me: Cassie! *Puppy dog eyes of doom!* **

**Cassandra: Okay okay Two80 does not own anything except the Oc's.**

**Me: Aguamenti!**

**Alex and Harry: Stupefy!**

**Me: *calmly* Protego, Expelliarmus, Expelliarmus. Now you two leave me alone.**

**Harry & Alex: *wicked grins***

**Cassandra: Boys!**

**Boys: Yes?**

**Cassandra: *Slaps Alex and Harry***

**Me: Yup just another day in paradise.**

* * *

**Did you guys enjoy the quick scene? If you did review or Private message me for more!**

**Yeah I don't own anything but the Oc's and am just playing in J. sandbox. **

**Gringotts**

"Ah hello Griphook how are you today?" Harry asked recognizing the goblin.

Griphook nearly fell of his chair in surprise then grinned "I'll bet the Gryffindor vaults that's young Mister Potter or more correctly Mister Gryffindor! Sirius almost fainted.

"Gryffindor? How in Merlin's name is Harry Gryffindor and not Potter?" Sirius asked in shock. Alex shook his head and said

Wow Dad just wow and I thought Blacks never even came close to fainting.

Alex you know you could stop the dramatics right? Cassandra asked.

Now how are the second and third heirs of Ravenclaw? Barchoke said with an enormous smile on his face. Sirius fainted with shock; Of course it would never be from your father's side but rather from your mother Athena's side from the McKinnon family.

A few minutes later after Sirius woke up they headed down to the Gryffindor trust Vault along with the Ravenclaw Vault. Harry and Alex stopped once or twice looking at the swords but two in particular caught the two pairs of eyes attention. One had the inscription on it _**Godric Gryffindor **_and another _**Rowena Ravenclaw.**_ There were also other swords mainly rapiers and sabres. Harry would occasionally pick up a sabre with an umbrella hand guard and cutlass hand guard. There was a particular rapier that grabbed Alex's attention as the swirl of metal that was the hand guard was in elaborate detail and the flat blade of a broadsword on a rapier was incredible. "Well? Are you going to pick it up and try to impale someone?"

Alex's point of view.

What the heck! I yelled swinging around and going for a side swipe. My sister just blocked with what looked like metal claws then they just disappeared and a blade clicked out of her sleeve just like the game assassins creed. We dueled for a while before I slid my blade to her throat. "Tch tch tch Cassie you lost careful next time." She just flicked her wrist and said

"Fat chance Alex you'd have a better chance of flunking history of magic."

"Hey I resent that comment."

"Too bad, I don't care."

Several hours later….

Normal point of view

"I can't wait to go to Hogwarts maybe I'll meet someone nice and and and…"

"Snog him senseless?" Alex growled out.

"Is it any of your business?" Cassandra shot back.

They argued for the next three hours until…

"Master, Mistress dinner is being ready," a house elf squeaked.

"Thank you Dobby tell mother we'll be down in a minute," Cassandra said warmly. Alex and Cassandra ate and completely ignored each other. Later they walked up to their rooms and went to sleep.

**September 1****st**** Kings Cross Station, Platform 9 ¾….**

The three children boarded the train and immediately found and empty car at the back of the train. A very nervous looking boy with brown hair came in with a girl that had bushy brown hair. "Have you seen Neville's toad around his name's Trevor," she said bossily. Harry's head shot up "Neville Longbottom?" Neville nodded "Hello Neville good to see my god brother in person," Neville almost fainted with shock. They then started a conversation and became fast friends. Then a red head called Ron walked in and started to talk with Harry and Alex. A boy with blond hair and looked particularly like a ferret walked into the car.

He surveyed the cabin and said "I came to see if the rumors were true and that Harry Potter is on the train," He sneered with disgust, "You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there."

"I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks," he said coolly.

Draco Malfoy didn't go red, but a pink tinge appeared in his pale cheeks.

"I'd be careful if I were you, Potter," he said slowly. "Unless you're a bit politer you'll go the same way as your parents. They didn't know what was good for them, either. You hang around with riffraff like the Weasleys and that Hagrid, and it'll rub off on you."

Both Harry and Ron stood up.

"Say that again," Ron said, his face as red as his hair.

"Oh, you're going to fight us, are you?" Malfoy sneered.

"Unless you get out now," said Harry, more bravely than he felt, because Crabbe and Goyle were a lot bigger than him or Ron.

"But we don't feel like leaving, do we, boys? We've eaten all our food and you still seem to have some."

Goyle reached toward the Chocolate Frogs next to Ron - Ron leapt forward, but before he'd so much as touched Goyle, Goyle let out a horrible yell.

Scabbers the rat was hanging off his finger, sharp little teeth sunk deep into Goyle's knuckle - Crabbe and Malfoy backed away as Goyle swung Scabbers round and round, howling, and when Scabbers finally flew off and hit the window, all three of them disappeared at once. Perhaps they thought there were more rats lurking among the sweets, or perhaps they'd heard footsteps, because a second later, Hermione had come back in.

"What has been going on?" she said, looking at the sweets all over the floor.

"Draco Malfoy," A voice spat out. Hermione spun around but didn't see anyone. "Oh bother I forgot I was under a delusionment spell sorry about that let me get rid of this annoying spell," suddenly a boy with brown hair and brown eyes appeared. "Sorry about that chaps and chapesses wot wot."

All the others just looked confused. "Um what is a chappess?"

"Another way of saying a girl or female m'laddo!" the boy answered now allow me to introduce myself my name is Beausol Fethringham Cosfortingclair, no that's not right it's Beauclair Fethringsol Cosfortingham that's my silly long name," a blond girl with a dreamy expression walked in and said

"No I am very sure it wasn't Paul next time try not to fool everyone with a name from Redwall." Hermione's eyes widened.

"Humph the very idea of telling a chap his own moniker," He grumbled.

Hermione squealed then said "I say d'you mind if I call you Brockers?"

Paul just grinned and said "Wot ho Gramps nice time to drop in for a visit wot?" he then continued "My name's King Bucko Bigbones what do you think of it?"

"Isn't he clever? He knows his own name. It must have taken simply ages to learn it wot?" Hermione replied. They both burst into laughter and began chatting away as if they had known each other for years (which they had).

My Point of view

"Have you seen anyone from school lately?" I asked.

"Sorry Paul I haven't not since I moved to England."

Suddenly Malfoy walked in. "Well looks like old Glugabag came back with the two whose brains are the size of a pea," I said grinning. Draco opened his mouth to speak, "Oh yes your father I know I heard the last one hundred times Malfoy I think you've broken the record," My face hardened, "One little problem you don't want to mess with me Malfoy, my Aunt Amelia won't be happy." Draco paled and left in a hurry. I just smirked, "what a loser leaves himself open for verbal attack thinking we'll get angry and fight." Harry and Ron turned as red as the Weasley hair. "Yes I saw that woke me up too, I just assumed he would come back sooner or later if he heard I was on the train," I said.

**The Sorting Hat**….

"Abbott Hannah!"

A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. A moment's pause -

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat.

The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. Harry saw the ghost of the Fat Friar waving merrily at her.

"Bones, Susan!"

"Hallo that's my cousin being sorted!" I said very cheerfully

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat again, and Susan scuttled off to sit next to Hannah.

"Not bad at all," I said approvingly.

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

The table second from the left clapped this time; several Ravenclaws stood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them.

"Brocklehurst, Mandy" went to Ravenclaw too, but "Brown, Lavender" became the first new Gryffindor, and the table on the far left exploded with cheers; Harry could see Ron's twin brothers catcalling.

"Bulstrode, Millicent" then became a Slytherin. The Slytherin lot, they look very unpleasant I thought. Harry started to look very sick now. He obviously remembered something very bad.

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

I noticed that the hat shouted out the house at once for some, but at others it took a little while to decide. "Finnigan, Seamus," the sandy-haired boy next me in the line, sat on the stool for almost a whole minute before the hat declared him a Gryffindor.

"Granger, Hermione!"

Hermione almost ran to the stool and jammed the hat eagerly on her head.

"GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat. Ron groaned.

When Neville Longbottom, the boy who kept losing his toad, was called, he fell over on his way to the stool. The hat took a long time to decide with Neville. When it finally shouted, "GRYFFINDOR," Neville ran off still wearing it, and had to jog back amid gales of laughter to give it to "MacDougal, Morag."

Malfoy swaggered forward when his name was called and got his wish at once: the hat had barely touched his head when it screamed, "SLYTHERIN!"

Malfoy went to join his friends Crabbe and Goyle, looking pleased with himself.

There weren't many people left now. "Moon" "Nott" "Parkinson" then a pair of twin girls, "Patil" and "Patil then "Perks, Sally-Anne" and then, at last – "Gryffindor, Harry!"

"Bother I was hoping I would get up there before Harry," I grumbled under my breath.

As Harry stepped forward, jaws dropped with shock.

"Gryffindor, did she say?"

"But that's Harry Potter,"

"Unless Potter is a false name and has been for centuries!"

Harry normal point of view

The last thing Harry saw before the hat dropped over his eyes was the hall full of people craning to get a good look at him. Next second he was looking at the black inside of the hat. He waited.

"Hmm," said a small voice in his ear. "Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind either. There's talent, A my goodness, yes - and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting... So where shall I put you?"

Harry gripped the edges of the stool and thought, Not Slytherin, not Slytherin.

"Not Slytherin, eh?" said the small voice. "Are you sure? You could be great, you know, it's all here in your head, and Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness, no doubt about that - no? Well, if you're sure better be….

* * *

**You people are no fun so I'm going to choose what house myself bother you chaps.**


End file.
